skildavardarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecka Bouvalius
Rebecka Bovalius, född Anita Larsson, var en fiktiv karaktär , från såpoperan Skilda Världar . Rebecka spelades av Jessica Zandén under den första gången, men efter att Zandén tagit en timeout från skådespeleriet, tog Nina Gunke över rollen. Karaktär: Rebecka var gift med Harald Bovalius i drygt 20 års tid. Hon hade även ett kort äktenskap med Stig Eriksson. Dessutom hade hon en stor skara älskare, bland annat Matti Toivonen, som resulterade i tvillingarna Sandra och Daniel, Max Lindholm, där resultatet blev sin andra son, Oscar Larsson, och många många fler. Rebecka var en grym satmara, som manipulerade och förfrängde sanningen hit och dit, och visste precis vilka knappar hon skulle trycka på. När Sandra och Daniel var nyfödda, tog hon Sandra med sig, till Björkudden, och lämnade Daniel ensam kvar hos Matti och Lillemor. Hon adopterade också bort sin andra son, Oscar Larsson. Hon hade inga problem med manipulera och ljuga rätt inför sin egen familj, bara för att få leva i lyx och glamour, och helst med så mycket makt och pengar som möjligt. Handlingar: Säsong 1 Rebeckas första framträdande, är när dottern Sandra kommer hem från Paris, på hennes 20-års dag. Rebecka har anordnat en fest för Samdra, som egentligen bara är till för att visa upp en ny kollektion, från hennes bolag Beckasin. Rebecka försöker även påverka Lukas, Sandras pojkvän, att han borde fria till Sandra, eftersom han kommer från en sådan "fin familj". Att Rebecka tycker det är viktigt att Sandra, träffa en man med fint arbete, märks framförallt när Stefan (Daniel) kommer in i huset för första gången och berättar att han arbetar som servitör och hon, tillsammans med styvsonen Tom, gör allt för att påverka henne till att välja Lukas framför Daniel. Rebecka och Tom gör allt för att förstöra relationen, mellan dem båda, och lyckas rätt bra, ett tag i alla fall. När Daniel kommer tillbaka, till björkudden, har han nyligen fått reda på att han är Rebeckas son och Sandra tvillingbror. Rebecka, värker misstänksamhet mot Daniel, när han snokar igenom hela Herrgården. En kväll besöker Rebecka, Blå valvet, där Lillemor till sist beröttar sanningen. Daniel är hennes son! Rebecka bli mycket förtvivlad och rädd, då hon förstår att Sandra och Daniel träffas, ovetande om vilka dem är, och inlett en kärleksaffär. Rebecka försöker först hota och muta Daniel att försvinna, men han väljer själmant att lämna familjen, allt för att skydda Sandra. Rebecka säger också att hon vill skydda Sandra, men den stora orsaken, är egentligen att hon vill rädda sitt äktenskap och sin familj Efter en dryg månad bli Sandra sjuk i Leukemi och Rebecka förstår att den bästa donatorn är Daniel, men hon väljer ändå inte att berätta för Harald och Sandra att det finns en tvillingbro. Inte för än Lillemor ringer, Daniel och berättar allt om Sandras sjukdom, berättar hon sanningen. Harald bli mycket förgrymmad när han får höra om Rebeckas hemlighet, att hon lämnade sin käraste, Matti Toivonen, och Daniel, och endast tagit med Sandra till honom, eftersom Rebecka hade i över 20 år ljugit om sin son. Rebecka blir utslängt, från Villa Björkudden och tvingas flytta ut i deras gemensamma vindsvåning ett tag framöver. Efter ett tag väljer dock Harald att förlåta Rebecka och hon flyttar "hem" igen. Lyckan vara sig inte så länge, då Rebecka har en affär med Matti, bakom Karin och Haralds ryggar. Harald, som får reda på sanningen av Tom, bli återigen förbannad på Rebecka och kastar ut henne igen. Säsong 2-3 Efter sommaren, kommer Rebecka tillbaka till Björkudden som ingenting hänt, och försöker på nytt få Harald att ta tillbaka henne. Harald säger att han har har bestämt sig för skilsmässa. Rebecka är chockad och försöker få Harald att tänka egenom sitt beslut. Dem har trots allt varit gifta i över 20 år. Harald är däremot fast inställd på skillsmässa och han skaffar ganska snart en stark skillsmässoadvokvat. Skilsmässan går åt pipsvängen eftersom dem inte kan komma överens om hur dem ska fördela egendomarna. Rebecka flyttar då åter hem till Villa Björkudden och dem lyckas reda upp sitt förhållande och dem bli återigen ett lyckligt par. Paralellt med detta har Rebecka smuggelaffärer med några ester hon träffat genom Maz lindholm. Max visste inte om affärerna, men han märker ganska snart att dem har något i lyrningen. Rebecka, sätter då dit Max och esterna, för att själv inte åka dit. Denna historia gör att Max hjärta sviktar och till sist dör han i en hjärtinfarkt. Efter Max dödsfall, försöker främst Lillemor, bevisa för Harald vilken manipulativ människa Rebecka är. Harald får reda på affären med esterna av Daniel, och bli givetvis förbannad. Han väljer dock att ge henne en chans till. Men när han dessutom får reda på att Rebecka visste om kopian till Haralds far testamente, även fast hon sagt att hon inte vetat något, blir det droppen och han slänger ut henne förgått. Efter att Harald slängt ut henne, försökte hon och hennes väninna, Charlie, Iscensätta ett arrangerat självmordsförsök, där hon skulle svälja ett par sömntabletter, blandat med vin. Planen var då att Charlie, skulle råka hitta Rebecka hitta och få henne till sjukhus i tid. Detta skulle ge Harald dåligt samvete och ta tillbaka henne. Men planen går åt pipsvängen, då någon billist, kör Charlie ur vägen. Harald upptäckte att Charlie kört av vägen och hon klarar sig efter omständigheterna bra. När Charlie mumla, över att Rebecka planerat ett självmordsförsök, bli han helt förskräckt och skyndar sig hem, där han ser en medvetslös Rebecka. När Harald får reda på att allt var iscensatt, bli han mycket förskrämd och tvingar Rebecka att skriva på skilsmässo blanketterna. Själva Skilsmässan går Rebecka motvilligt med på, men när Harald också tar Beckasin ifrån ifrån henne bli hon helt chockad och förbannad. Inte bli det bättre, när hon får reda på att Tom tar över posten som VD för Beckasin. Nu börjar nästa lömska plan i Rebeckas liv: Att ta över Beckasin. Hon försöker först ta hjälp av Daniel, men han säger upp sig när Tom tar över posten som VD. Hon ser då chansen i Camilla Moe, som ju har en son att ta hand om. Camilla är först ganska tveksam, men efter att Rebecka erbjudit henne 25 % av aktierna, kan hon inte tacka nej. Från början går planen bra, och Beckasin håller på att gå i konkurs. Men Tom, bli mer och mer misstänksam och efter att han hört ett samtal mellan, förstår han sambandet. Rebecka försöker då förstöra en ny kolektion, på Beckasins lager. Då råkar hon slänga ett par av kläderna rakt på en cigarettändare, som hon använt som ljus. Beckasins lager står då i lågor, och när man tror att Rebeckas sista stund är kommen, kommer Harald och Ylva till lagret. När Harald ser att lagret är full med lågor och Rebeckas bil står där parkerad, förstår han vad som håller på hända. Han lyckas rädda Rebecka, medan han själv avlider av rökskadorna. Säsong 3, 1999 Efter branden, flyttar Rebecka tillfäligt till hennes familj i Göteborg ,bestående av Dagmar och Hasse. Men när Oscar kommer och hälsa på, ser hon en chans att komma tillbaka. Hon utnyttjar och ljuger för Oscar om vad det var som egentligen hände. Hon skyller nämligen branden på Alex, Oscars halvbror och en Rebeckas gamla älskare. Oscar har först svårt att tror att hans bror skulle försökt mördat Rebecka och “råkat” mörda Harald, men efter flera fula knep lyckas Rebecka vända Oscar, Alex ryggen . Sedan flyttar Rebecka in hos Daniel och Camilla, med förklaringen att det är hennes lägenhet, men dem får bo där så länge dem vill. Men Rebecka fortsätter med sina fula knep, denna gången för att få slut på Daniels och Camillas förhållande. Hon lyckas förstöra de egentligen bara praktiska förhållandet, och Camilla flyttar ut till Alex. Nästa plan för Rebecka är att återigen flyttar in i Villa Björkudden. För att lyckas med det, inser hon att Maria, Toms dåvarande fästmö, måste bort. Efter att med hjälp Gustav och Oscar, lyckas hon splittra Maria & Tom, efter att Oscar icensatt en akt där Maria & Daniel blivit drogade och, “hamnat i säng”. Tom “upptäcker” akten, försöker han mörda Daniel och slänger ut Maria från Villa Björkudden. Rebecka ser då se möjlighet att flytta in. När Tom frågar om hon vill flytta in är hon först väldigt “tveksam”, (ännu ett fult trick från hennes sida), men till sist tackar hon. Lyckan tar dock slut, när Gustav berättar allt ihop, hans och Rebeckas planer, Oscar akt, och Rebeckas planer, för Tom. Tom bli rasande och slänger henne. Dagen efter, kommer Oscar till Rebeckas lägenhet, där han konfrontera henne över allt hon har gjort mot honom och mot alla andra. Efter ett gräl putar oscar till henne, som sedan faller rakt på spisen och bli medvetslös. Olyckligtvis råkar hon stöta till vattnet, hon just satt på, som rinner rätt på gasspisen. När man trodde att Rebeckas sista stund var kommen, kommer Camilla, som känner lukten av gas, och ser även en medvetslös Rebecka. Hon räddar henne i sista stund, för just precis hon fått ut henne, explodera lägenheten och Camilla dör. Efter explosionen försvinner Rebecka från serien, för att inte komma tillbaka för än flera år senare, Säsong 5-6 När Rebecka kommer tillbaka, har hon lyckas starta ett nytt liv. Hon återvänder med hennes nye make, Stig Eriksson, som precis som Harald, är mycket förmögen, och framgångsrik affärsman, men långt ifrån lika hederlig. Innan hon kommer in i serien igen, lägger in 3 miljoner, på Daniels bank-konto, köper in sig ibåde Gustav och Toms företag, dock med olika motiv. Tom vill hon “hjälpa”, och erbjuder honom en plats i Northen forest, Gustavs företag, eftersom hon vet att han, kan hjälpa henne att ta över Gustavs företag. Rebecka är mycket hämdlysten mot Gustav, eftersom hon anser att han har “stulit” hennes familjs företag. Från början är alla väldigt negativa och misstänksamma, men efter att Daniel, av misstag, ger tillbaka pengarna till Stig, inser han hur beroende Rebecka var av Stig pengar och att hon nu är helt ensam, väljer han att ge henne ett handtag, med tron att hon har förändras. Efter ett tag, inser han dock att hon inte förändras ett dugg och att hon inte bry sig så mycket om honom, som han trodde. Rebecka var även på väg att lura Tom att återigen förlåta honom, men efter att han pratat med Stigs man, inser även Tom att Rebecka inte förändrat överhuvudtaget och han bryter med henne. Efter ett tag, försonas dem dock med varandra, eftersom Tom inser att Rebecka är den enda han har kvar. Rebecka startar även ett förhållande med Olof Colin Malm, Gustavs son, och hon får honom att förärda sin far. Senare inser hon att Jennifer Ahlin, Toms ex-flickvänn, är ett större hot än Gustav och hon försöker med alla möjliga medel får bort henne. Först plantera hon, med Agnierskas hjälp, barnkläder för att Gustav ska bli misstänksam. När sedan hennes barnbarn Jakob kidnappas, utnyttjar hon det helt kallt, genom att försöka plantera dit bevismaterial, med hjälp av Tom, mot Jennifer, trots att hon visste vem som rövat bort Jacob, Ulf, Daniels "kompis från kåken. Jennifer häktas, men eftersom man inte har några konkreta bevis att gå på släpps hon fri. Jennifer hämnas genom att plantera kärleksbrev till Rebecka, från Matti. Olov ser breven och gör till sist slut. Rebecka hämnas tillbaka, genom att berätta allt för Gustav, som vid det tillfället hade en kärleksaffär med Jennifer. Gustav bli rasande och kastar ut Jennifer. Sedan när Gustav går på en promenad till en klippa, för att samla tankarna, ser Rebecka tillfället att båda bli av med Gustav och sätta dit Jennifer för mord. Hon knuffar nämligen ner honom från en klippa!! Gustav klarar sig dock och misstänker Jennifer för mordförsöket. Till sist förstår han dock att Rebecka ligger bakom allt och lurar henne att dem skall dela VD:skapet, i BPM, mellan Olov och Tom, som dem planerat, utan gör Olov till ensam VD. Rebecka bli naturligtvis förbannad, då hon förstår att hennes kontroll i företaget nu förvunnit. Efter att hon försökt förstöra relationen mellan Tom och Nora, som vid det tillfälligt var tillsammans med Mikael Toivonen, ser Tom Rebecka för den hon egentligen är och kastar ut henne från hans lägenhet. När även Daniel tröttnar på henne, efter att hon försökt få Frida att göra abort med hennes och Daniel barn, är hon helt ensam. Hon utnyttjar då Olovs hat mot henne, genom att konfrontera honom vid hans båt. Olov knuffar, av självförsvar, ner henne i vattnet, och får alla att tror att Olov mördat henne. Tom bli helt förkrossad när han får höra vad som hänt, och känner skuld i det som hänt. Rebecka utnyttjar då hans skukdkänslor, genom att spela förbultad och utsvulten, trots att hon dagen innan bott på ett lyxhotell, utan någons vetskap. Hon ser då en plan, med Toms hjälp, att sätta dit Olov för mord, genom att fortsätta spela "död" till polisen. Planen är dock inte att Olov ska i fängelse. Hon ser en möjlighet att ta tillbaka Villa Björdudden genom att utnyttjar Gustavs faderskänslor, och lova att hon inte tänker sätta dit Olov, om hon får Villa björkudden och Haralds del i koncernen. Jennifer ser dock ett samband mellan Olovs konto, med Rebeckas namntecning, och en hotellvistelse. Hon förstår då att Rebecka inte alls varit nära att drukna. Hon vissar allt för Tom, som först inte tror på det, men till sist förstår han att Rebecka lurat honom och han lyckas tillsammans med Jennifer berätta för Gustav om vad som hänt, så det inte bli någon försäljning. Dem hinner i tid och Rebecka får ingenting. Tom berättar även att han gärna ser henne ruttna i fängelset. En sista chans att förstöra familjelyckan, gör Rebecka på Karins och Morgans bröllop, genom att försöka förgifta Frida. Hon får dock själv i sig giftet och dör under bröllopsvalsen. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Skilda världar